


Uncomfortable Assistance

by Thraesja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Daniel, Hurt/Comfort, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraesja/pseuds/Thraesja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to help Daniel with an uncomfortable problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Amaranth Traces for smoothing this out.

“Sam?” Daniel calls from inside the cave. “Sam?”  
  
Sam makes one last check for unfriendlies around the entrance, then goes to him. He’s lying on his side, three jackets rolled up under his head and a silver emergency blanket spread out over him   
  
She kneels down beside him. “You okay?”  
  
“Never better.” He blinks foggily up at her. The morphine’s making him hazy. “Why do you ask?”  
  
She tries to look reassuring and bends over him to see his back. He’s got an arrow sticking out of it, the head and about an inch of shaft, anyway. Teal’c cut off the rest while she cut Daniel out of the top half of his clothes; the weight of the flight had pulled at Daniel's torn flesh, increasing his agony and the awkwardness of trying to pack the wound around it. But she can’t remove the head. It’s barbed and he’s already bleeding far too much. Getting it out would risk killing him. It’s buried between his shoulder blades, so close to his spine and his heart that as much pain as he’s in, they both know he’s fortunate to be feeling anything at all.   
  
Sam looks back at his face. The furrow in his brow is near-permanent at this point—the morphine’s doing nothing more than taking the edge off—and beads of sweat are forming at his hairline. She presses the back of her hand to his forehead. Damn. He’s running a fever. She’s tried to keep his wound as clean as possible, but God knows what was coating that arrow before it went in.  
  
She closes her eyes and mentally wills the Colonel and Teal’c to run faster. The gate’s a long way off and their attackers have to be slowing them down, but they need to bring back a med team before Daniel dies on her.  
  
“Oh, God,” Daniel says. She opens her eyes again. He’s staring forlornly up at her. “Sam...I, uh...I have to pee.”  
  
Well, Sam thinks. This could be...uncomfortable. What she says, however, is “Alright. Hang on a sec.”  
  
She gets up and rummages around their makeshift camp. The Colonel and Teal’c left everything she could possibly use behind, as well as anything that might slow them down. Her eyes settle on the discarded plastic bag the emergency blanket had been stored in. It’ll have to do.  
  
Sam kneels back down beside Daniel and folds back a portion of the emergency blanket before easing his top leg back and out of the way. He grunts softly and she pats his thigh in apology before starting to unbutton his fly.   
  
He grunts again, this time with what she recognizes as dismay rather than pain. “You know, I was kinda hoping the next time someone undressed me, it wouldn’t be because I was incapable of doing it myself.”  
  
Sam smiles gently, knowing he’s trying to ease his embarrassment with the situation. “Maybe if you spent more time dating and less time running for your life?”  
  
“Like that would help,” he says. “Then I’d spend all my time getting shot down rather than shot at.”  
  
He’s exaggerating, she knows. She’s seen his negotiating skills in action and she’s certain he’d have little problem charming his way into someone or other’s pants if he set his mind to it. She’s pretty sure he knows it, too. He just hasn’t tried. She doesn’t think any of SG-1 have tried for a long time.

He tenses as she reaches into his boxers. He lifts a shaky hand to do the rest himself, but the action shifts muscles in his back that would be better off being still and he gasps in pain. She catches his hand in one of hers and places in back on the ground in front of him. “Relax, Daniel. It’s okay. It’s not like you wouldn’t do this for me.”  
  
He watches her pull him out and aim him into the plastic bag. “Uh, I’m pretty sure there are large parts of this procedure I couldn't do for you.”  
  
She smiles again. She’s not sure why she’s not finding this weirder than she does. Maybe because there’s very little either of them wouldn’t do for the other if it was truly necessary. “Yes, well. Consider yourself lucky you don’t have to be bodily lifted to have something shoved under you.”  
  
His jaw flexes as he clenches his teeth. “Good point.”  
  
It takes him a long time to get started. That’s okay. Sam knows awkward situations make it difficult to urinate on demand, and she’s pretty sure having your female friend hold your dick for you qualifies as way more than awkward. But once he does start, it’s with a sigh of relief that’s almost enough to set her giggling. Only thoughts of further embarrassing him and of soaking them both keep her reigned in.  
  
She thinks he sees it anyway, because he snorts and says “I never thought I’d actually be pining for a catheter.”  
  
That does set her laughing, though she thankfully avoids the spilling part. Daniel’s responding smile almost reaches his eyes and she’s grateful for the break in tension. Once he’s finished, she tucks him back in, rebuttoning his BDUs to give him back some form of dignity.  
  
She creeps back to the cave’s entrance. After ensuring their hideout is still undiscovered, she dumps the bag under a bush, then rinses it and folds it back up. They might need it again, after all. It’s a long run to the gate, and then they’ll have to wait even longer for the med team and back up to prep and make the run back.   
  
By the time she returns, Daniel’s asleep. Well, less asleep and more unconscious. The pain, the blood loss, and the fever are all taking their toll. A brief moment of levity is all they were granted, and Sam turns her thoughts back to willing the others to move faster.


End file.
